headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mark
The Walking Dead Mark was a Caucasian male in his apparent mid-late twenties. He was the lover of a woman named Amber. Both Mark and Amber were survivors of the zombie apocalypse and were living in the U.S. state of Virginia. They became part of a group called the Saviors, which were led by a man named Negan. Negan claimed Amber as one of his "wives", which meant that she was now considered "hands off" to anyone else at the Saviors' Sanctuary. Despite this, Mark continued to have sex with her. When his actions were discovered, Negan punished Mark by scarring the left side of his face with a hot iron - one of several of Negan's preferred methods of punishment. Mark was later present during the Saviors' initial assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Other characters * Mark - A victim of Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th Part 2. * Mark - Character from 28 Days Later. * Mark Davis - A mental patient and Freddy Krueger victim from Freddy vs. Jason. * Mark Jackson - A supporting character from The Mangler. * Mark Woodbury - Vampire victim from The Gates. Actors * Mark Boone, Jr. - Actor from 30 Days of Night, Frankenfish and Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Mark Christopher Lawrence - Actor from Child's Play 3, Tales from the Hood and Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Mark Fisher - Played Max Kessler in An American Werewolf in London. * Mark Frankel - Played Julian Luna in Kindred: The Embraced. * Mark Mason - Played a bit role in The Blair Witch Project. * Mark McLachlan - Played Brady Turner in Crocodile. * Mark Metcalf - Played The Master in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Mark Munro - Played a gagged man on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten and Roger Brunner on the "Coquilles" episode of Hannibal. * Mark Nelson - Played Ned Rubinstein in Friday the 13th (1980). * Mark Patton - Played Jesse Walsh in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * Mark Pellegrino - Played Lucifer on Supernatural and James Bishop on Being Human. * Mark Rendall - Played Jake Oleson in 30 Days of Night. * Mark Ricci - Played a scientist in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Mark Sheppard - Played Crowley on Supernatural. Production Crew * Marc Boyman - Producer on the 1986 remake of The Fly. * Marc David Alpert - Production assistant on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and co-producer on Eastwick. * Mark A. Altman - Producer and writer on the House of the Dead film series. * Mark A.Z. Dippé - Director of Spawn and Frankenfish. * Mark Amin - CEO of Trimark Pictures and executive producer on the Leprechaun film series. * Mark Armstrong - Executive producer on Hellraiser. * Mark Bentley - Production designer on Laid to Rest. * Mark Benton Johnson - Executive producer on Fear Clinic. * Mark Dawidziak - Writer and editor on Kolchak: The Night Stalker comic books. * Mark Douglas - Associate producer on American Horror Story: Asylum. * Mark Eden - Screenwriter on Psycho a Go-Go. * Mark Goldblatt - Editor and director on films such as Piranha, Dead Heat, Halloween II and the Howling. * Mark Headley - Director and writer on Vampires on Bikini Beach. * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer on season 4 of True Blood. * Mark Irwin - Director of photography on Scanners, Vampire in Brooklyn and Scream. * Mark Jones - Creator of the Leprechaun franchise. * Mark Kruger - Writer on Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh and the 2004 film version of Frankenstein. * Mark L. Rosen - Producer on Alligator and consulting producer on Twilight: New Moon. * Mark McNair - Producer on seasons 2-3 of True Blood. * Mark Perry - Editor on 13 Gantry Row. * Mark Rein·Hagen - Game developer and creator of Vampire: The Masquerade. * Mark Robson - Director on Isle of the Dead and The Ghost Ship. * Mark Ryder - Music composer on In the Spider's Web, Blood Monkey and Croc. * Mark Swift - Screenwriter on Freddy vs. Jason and the remake of Friday the 13th. * Mark Texeira - Comic book illustrator. * Mark Wareham - Cinematographer on 13 Gantry Row. * Mark Wheaton - Screenwriter on the Friday the 13th remake. * Mark Wolper - Executive producer on the Bates Motel television series.